Attack range
The attack range of a weapon or spell is the maximum number of "squares" away from a target, both diagonally and orthogonally, from which the player wielding the weapon or casting the spell may attack the target and deal damage or other effects. Players may use a weapon's attack range to their advantage to avoid possible damage from monsters by hiding behind chairs, small rocks, cages, etc. Such areas are known as safespots where a player stands in a specific "square" and use such weapons to retain Constitution. This tactic is known as "safing" or "farcasting". Melee weapons All melee weapons have an attack range of 1 except for halberds which have an attack range of 2. Halberds Halberds are not ranged weapons because they do not provide ranged attack bonuses and do not require ammunition. But they are useful as they can hit across various objects (such as chairs, small rocks, cages, etc.) allowing a player to safely kill a monster from a short distance by using melee styled contributed damage. Note that not all in game objects can allow this ranged effect to happen so players must be aware when fighting powerful monsters as the game moves the player towards the monster to attack if the object is impassable. This effect is also present in all ranged weapons and spells. Magic spells All combat magic spells have an attack range of 8 regardless of the level of the spell of which to cast it. Players using the ice elemental spells from the Ancient Magicks spell book or Binding type spells from the normal spell book can prevent monsters or players from moving, then running a few "squares" away they continue to attack. Particularly useful in areas where there are no safespots or when a player needs to quickly take cover from damage. This tactic is known as "farcasting" and saves a great deal of Life Points as players or monsters usually have a one "square" attack range. Sometimes "farcasting" is deemed "cheap" or annoying by players because normally they do not carry a weapon that has the attack range to attack the "farcaster" with. *All Ancient Magicks spells that have a multi-targeted attack have an affect range range that is 3x3 around the targeted square. *Telegroup teleport spells from the Lunar Spellbook allow for teleportation of players in a 3x3 range. *Some spells will continue to follow their target even after they are outside range (e.g. if someone casts teleblock on a player, but they teleport before being blocked, the block will follow the player to their destination). Ranged weapons Ranged weapons have the greatest variety of weapon attack ranges. Weapons with shorter attack ranges usually have faster attack speed while those with longer attack ranges usually fire at slower speed. Familiars Combat summoning familiars have their own attack ranges dependant on what combat style the familiar uses. See Summoning familiars for more details. Other equipment *The Ring of recoil and Vengeance are effective at any range. Category:Mechanics Category:Combat